


Squeakety Squeak

by ladydragon76



Series: Cybertronian Dungeons & Dragons [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Post-battle highs are best dealt with via being 'faced through a berth.





	Squeakety Squeak

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** Cybertronian Dungeons  & Dragons  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Glimmerwing  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Ridiculous Lemon, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** So. I am recently blessed- yes **BLESSED** to be part of a TF-themed D &D game. We're a group of noobs, and it's fun, and it's confusing, and it's _really_ fun. LOL! There've been jokes and chatter, and I forget who eyeballed me and mentioned fic, but here ya go. Y'all, don't take these fics seriously, please. I'm just derping around and having some fun here, and no, this is not necessarily canon to our game, just inspired by.

Glimmerwing fell back onto the berth with a laugh. It creaked and squeaked, the padding thin, but what could one expect from a tiny inn in the middle of the Wilds? Besides, it wasn't about the berth. It was about the post-fight rush and the hot mech giving him one of _the_ smarmiest grins the Seeker had ever seen as he crawled up over him.

"How you want it, gorgeous?" Rodimus asked as he nudged Glimmerwing's thighs farther apart.

"Fast, hard, and deep," the Seeker purred in reply. There was a soft click and whirr as Glimmerwing retracted his panel, and the scent of his arousal perfumed the air. "If you think you can," he added with a smirk.

Rodimus gave a snort of a laugh. "Stab you like you did that weird hooded mech."

Glimmerwing blinked, mouth agape for a moment. "Rodi! Ew! Off, you freak!"

Rodimus, of course, dropped his full weight over Glimmerwing and laughed like a fool as red hips rocked down and rubbed the Seeker's bare array. "Oh, come on. That's not the worst line you've ever heard."

"It's not," Glimmerwing conceded, though he maintained his pout while desperately trying to stop his own lavender hips from rolling up into the mock thrust.

Rodimus dipped his helm down and nuzzled his way into Glimmerwing's neck. He licked and sucked at the main energon line, and purred softly, "I'll try harder next time then."

Glimmerwing laughed and slapped a hand down on Rodimus' aft. "Frag me, you glitch, or I'll go find someone who can."

"Fast, hard, and deep it is," Rodimus said and retracted his own panel.

Glimmerwing gasped as a hot and ready spike was plunged right into his valve. Rodimus drove right into the promised rhythm, making Glimmerwing cry out with a shout and clamp his hands to that pert red aft. "Yes! Oh, Primus, yes! Yes!"

"Aw, yeah. Loud, just like that," Rodimus growled in encouragement, hips pummeling the Seeker's.

The berth squeaked loudly, the head of it knocking against the wall as their pace picked up even more. Tingling heat rose through Glimmerwing's body until his face felt hot and flushed. A coil wound, tighter and tighter, down low in his belly, and the Seeker gave up trying to match Rodimus' driving thrusts and simply braced himself for each blissful impact. He let himself be loud as his companion whispered filthy promises into his audial and the pleasure spiraled up and up, higher and higher.

When it broke, Glimmerwing's voice rang off the walls of their little rented room, high and clear and rich with the ecstasy burning him from within.

"Oh, frag yeah!" Rodimus panted, and his hips jerked hard twice- three times more before slick heat coated Glimmerwing's valve.

Glimmerwing shivered and sighed, and grinned as Rodimus collapsed over him. "That was nice," he said and uncurled his stiff fingers from where they had hooked into Rodimus' plating and clung tight.

"Nice, he says." Rodimus snickered and pushed himself up only to drop to the side and sprawl over Glimmerwing's wing.

"Try harder next time then?"

Rodimus threw his head back and laughed. "Sure. But only if you're louder. I know the room next to us is occupied, and they didn't even bother banging on the wall."

Glimmerwing rolled his optics and shook his head, but before he could comment, a sound drifted through the wall. A rhythmic squeaking grew in volume until it was punctuated by the distinct _clonk_ of a berth knocking the wall. The Seeker shot Rodimus a smug look. "They didn't complain because I _inspired_ them."

Rodimus poked a finger into Glimmerwing's side to tickle at a cable. "I inspired your inspiring. But!" He leaned up and in until his lips stopped just shy of a kiss. "I'll try harder this time." Then he closed the distance, and Glimmerwing was more than content to set their own berth to squeaking again.


End file.
